Little Demon Big Wonders
by dragoneyes171986
Summary: I'm back! The tailed trio is back and they're five years old sequal to A Brand New Beginning Please R&R Thanks!
1. Bad Dream

Chapter 1

Bad Dream

_Little Eleanor, my how you've grown. _

_The dark booming voice pauses_

_Just as I thought, part human, well some things can't be helped, come here child, sit a while with your grandfather._

_Y-you aren't my grandpa, m-my grandpa's with God_

_a little voice stammered in fear_

_the one you call "grandfather" is not your true grandfather as I am_

Five year old Eleanor's eyes snapped open, her normally dazzling copper bright eyes, clouded over in fear, she crawled out from under her covers and crept out of her room and crept down the hall to her parents room, the large steel door that normally would be closed five years ago stood partially open, just in case.

Eleanor crept in and like she always did when she had a bad dream, climbed onto a stack of old phone books and up onto the tailgate.

"Mama . . ." Eleanor whispered "Mama . . ."

"Mmm . . . Nell? What's wrong baby?" Liz asked sitting up slightly holding an arm out Eleanor crawled into the comfort of the arm her mother offered.

"Bad dream" Eleanore whimpered curling up next to Liz "Big man said my name said he was grandpa and my grandpa's not my real grandpa"

Liz's breath caught in her throat, as something clicked on in her brainbut she pushedthat thoughtaside until later.

"It was just a scary dream baby, and your grandpa is your real grandpa not the big man in your dream, remember what uncle Abe said? Dreams are only pictures we see when we sleep" Liz whispered stroking the small child's dark onyx and copper streaked curls.

"When's daddy coming home?" Eleanor asked

"He's coming home today" Liz said

"When today?" Eleanor asked again "Will he be home for breakfast?"

"No, but he might be home for lunch" Liz answered

"Good" Eleanor said closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

"Eleanor, come on kid-o, time to wake up" a voice said

"Mama . . .?" Eleanor asked in a sleepy voice.

"Nope, your old buddy Clay." Clay said picking the sleepy eyed little girl up and sitting her on the tailgate.

"Need help getting dressed?" Clay asked putting a pile of clothes on the tailgate next to Eleanor.

"No, I can do it" Eleanor said around a yawn.

"Alright, but I'll be right outside if you need help ok?" Clay said shutting the door half way, Eleanor nodded and pulled her PJ's off, her PJ's an old T/shirt of Hellboy's she didn't care that it hung down to her feet or that the neck of the shirt often slipped down off of her little shoulders but she loved the shirt. She pulled on her shirt a blue T/shirt, her favorite one with a green cartoon frog on it, then pulled on a clean pair of shorts, blue like her shirt, then pushed the door open .

"Ready for breakfast" Clay asked taking her hand and walking down the hall.

"What's for breakfast?" Eleanor asked looking up at Clay.

"The usual, kid-o, porridge, with cream, and a cup of milk" Clay answered

"Why don't I get to eat what Lily and Raven get to eat?" Eleanor asked

"Because Lily and Raven aren't on a special diet, that's why." Clay said picking her up and putting her in a chair at the table where a bowl of what looked like spackle, and a cup of milk sat

"Yucky" Eleanor said

"You know the sooner you eat breakfast the sooner you can go play and the sooner it will be lunch time" Clay said looking at her


	2. Coming Home

Chapter 2

Coming Home

"OW!" Hellboy growled into his communicator "Watch it Myers, I'd like to get home in one piece, thank you!"

"Sorry, Red, we're trying not to hit the bumps but this whole road is one big bump" John's voice replied over the communicator "Happy to be going home Red?"

"No, spending five weeks in the freezing Tibetan tundra was so much better than being at home with my family, what do you think Myers?" Hellboy said, sarcastically.

"Girl's are probably bouncing off the walls, waiting for you to get home" John said changing the subject.

"God I've missed them John, I can't wait to see them." Hellboy said

"Liz, they're here" Clay said poking his head into the library .

"DADDY'S HOME!" Raven cried running out of the room Lily in hot pursuit, Liz and Eleanor following after.

"DADDY!" Raven cries.

"Hey, there's my baby bird and lil' Lily!" Hellboy says crouching down and letting the two girls run into his arms hugging them and giving them both a kiss then releasing them and standing up and kissing Liz, he feels a tug on his tail, he looks down and grins.

"There's my lucky baby" Hellboy said lifting the small child into his arms and kissing her.

"Missed you daddy" Eleanor said

"Missed you too, missed all of my girls" Hellboy said picking up his bag and walking to the library with his family.

"Did you kill it!" Raven asks following her father down the hall.

"Raven!?" Liz says shocked turning her head to look at the little girl.

"Sorry mama" Raven says hanging her head.

"Yes, I got it, Raven" Hellboy said with a laugh as they entered the library, as he tossed his bag down next to the couch then sat down "That reminds me that's not all I got" Hellboy said reaching into his coat pocket "Let's see here, for my two little double goers two matching cat talismans they keep away-

"Ghouls!" Lily said cutting him off

"Very good Lily" Hellboy said putting the necklace around her neck and the other around Raven's.

"Thank you daddy" the pair said in unison.

"Now, for my lucky little baby girl, I got this just for you" he said pulling a green silk pouch out of his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a pendant on it the pendant was made of ivory in the shape of a lotus blossom.

"Pretty" was all Eleanor said when he gave her the necklace.

"You three go play and don't bother anyone" Liz said watching the three girls run out of the library. "Red, how did you get that?"

"Killed the demon I turned to go and this old monk was in front of me, and he said 'to thank you for getting rid of the monster I want you to take these' and he gave me the cat's he just stood there so I said thank you and turned to go and he said 'you fear for your youngest child, she's plagued in slumber by great evil' and gave me the necklace said that parents put the pendant around a child's wrist or around their neck to guard them when they sleep, he said that it will stop her nightmares" Hellboy said.

"I hope it works, her dreams are getting worse, she's really scared Red" Liz said leaning her head against his shoulder.

_A small child peeped out from behind a column of glossy black rock_

'_well what have we here'_

_a woman said_

'_come here child'_

_the woman coaxed_

'_well would you look at that, my my my such a lovely child, what's your name little one'_

_the woman asked reaching for the child, the child stepping away_

'_E-Eleanor'_

_the child answered_

'_my goodness! Is this...'_

_The second woman asked_

'_it is'_

_the first said_

'_my goodness she's the perfect image of the young lord himself , except for the shape of her eyes' _

_the second woman's voice crooned_

'_yes, must be from the mother, but other than that she's an absolute beauty, the sovereign is very proud with her'_

_the first voice cooed back_

'_What of the other two young ones'_

_the second asked_

'_no, to much like the mother'_

_the first answered_

'_oh, I see' _

_the second replied_

Eleanor woke up and felt around for the pendant and took it from where she placed it around the bed post and put it on she pulled the blankets back over herself and squeezed her eyes shut and tried to say what her father always said when he was scared

"God, Protect and watch over me as a shepard watches over his flock" she said softly before falling back to sleep.


	3. New Agent

Chapter 3

New Agent

"Are you sure we should do this?" Liz asked nervously.

"Don't worry Liz I assure you that we'll only hire an agent that you and your pediatrician approve of" Manning said getting up and leaving Liz, Hellboy and Dr. Reese also known as Kate, following him.

"Alright, who did you have in mind?" Liz asked, as they stopped at a one way mirror looking into the kitchen, inside was a girl with Clay and one of the cooks

"Her name is Alexandria Hopkins." Manning said

"She's a kid!?" Hellboy said in disbelief. "What makes you think she's qualified?"

"This" Manning said opening a file "Eleven brothers and sisters-

"Eleven!" Hellboy said in shock "jeeze!"

"As I was saying one set of twins three sets of triplets all under the age of six, she's got more patience then Mother Teresa." Manning said.

"Alright Miss Hopkins-

"Please, call me Alex" the girl said

"Alright, Alex, as you know Eleanor is on a special diet, she gets a bowl of porridge and a cup of milk at breakfast" Clay said motioning to a bowl of porridge and a cup of milk.

"This is what you give her for breakfast?!" Alex said scowling at the food "Tell me if you were five years old would you eat it that?"

"No" Clay and the cook say together

"Neither would a five year old, I trust the pediatrician gave you a list of approved foods?" Alex asked

"Yeah, here" the cook said handing a packet of nearly six pages, Alex reads it.

"Ok usual stuff, raisins, mild cheeses, apples, melon, ok. . . Where do you keep the produce?"

Clay looks at her

"Fruits, veggies? Just point me to the fridge!" Alex sighs, the cook points.

"Thank you, now I'll show you how to make something a five year old will like, what . . .? This isn't even warm, do you heat this up before she eats it?" Alex asks.

"Yes, we warm it in the microwave for about a minute and a half" Clay answers

"That's another problem, kids don't really like cold or luke-warm food, so keep it warm , put it in the microwave for at least two minutes, don't worry about it being too hot it will cool as your working with it" Alex said putting the bowl in the microwave "Now kids are picky when it comes to food so try a little creativity instead of just putting something in a bowl" The microwave dinged and Alex took the bowl out before doing anything else she twisted her hair up into a bun, rolled her sleeves up and washed her hands, then took a small paring knife and cutting board from a drawer and proceeded to cut an apple.

"Does Eleanor have a favorite animal?" Alex asks without looking up from her work.

"Frogs" Clay replied

"Ah yes my kid brother Joey likes frogs, this is an easy one" Alex said grinning carefully cutting "Ok here we go head, leave a little skin for the mouth and eyes, body, hind legs, don't make the slices to thick but don't make them to thin either or they'll break when you try to move them, and here are the front legs then you put the frog together in the bowl and top it off with a tiny bit of honey and you're done" Alex says stepping back.

"Eleanor should be up by now and she's gonna love this when she sees it" Clay said smiling as he carefully put the bowl and cup of cold milk on a tray and walked out of the kitchen.

"I think we've got a keeper here, people" Clay said showing them the food.

"Oh, Nell's gonna love it" Liz said a grin on her face.

"She certainly does follow health guidelines very well" Kate said as Clay brought the tray to the table in the cafeteria just as another agent was bringing Eleanor in.

"I like her already." Liz said looking up at Hellboy as the sound of bare feet slapping on the floor came there way.

"Mama! Daddy! Come look! !" Eleanor giggled pulling on Liz's hand, pulling her towards the table. "Someone made a froggie in my bowl!"

"I see, know who made it for you?" Liz said kissing the little girl.

"Did you mama?" Eleanor asked

"No, but there's going to be a new agent working here with us she's going to be with you during the day, her name's Alex" Liz said

"Is she here?" Eleanor asked

"She's in the kitchen- Nell what . ." Liz asks as Eleanor slides of her chair and heads for the kitchen Hellboy following her Liz goes after them and enters the kitchen just as Eleanor throws her arms around Alex's waist surprising her.

"Wha . . ." Alex gasps in surprise.

"Thank you Alex !, thank you ! !, thank you ! ! !" Eleanor cries hugging her

"Well your very welcome Eleanor" Alex said smiling down at the five year old latched around her waist


	4. All About Alex

Chapter 4

All About Alex

"Who's that?" Eleanor asked pointing to a picture of two babies.

"Those are my brothers, that's Jason and that's Joey, Joey likes frog too. They're your age, five."

Alex answered.

"And them?" Eleanor asked pushing the photo album into Alex's lap pointing to a group of three girls playing on the swings.

"Those are my six year old sisters they're triplets just like you and your sisters. That's Annie on the left swing, Ally is there on the right swing, and that's Amy on the middle swing." Alex said

"What about them?" Raven asked pointing to the picture below it of another three girls.

"Those are my other sisters that's Jessica , that's Jena and that's Jean" Alex pointed out.

"Hey! Look at the kitties!" Lily squealed as she turned the page.

"That's Muff, Scuff, Yuff , and Stuff, on our grandparents farm, that's where my family is now" Alex said Crash! Eleanor fell into a large box.

"Whoa kid!" Hellboy said lifting the child out of the box by the tail

"What are you looking for anyways Alex?" Liz asks peeking into the box.

"It's a wooden chest about the size of a desk top stereo-

"This?" Eleanor said holding a chest up or as close to up as possible when you're being held in the air by your tail, up is somewhat hard to determine.

"Yes!" Alex said in relief taking the chest from her as Hellboy set her down "First things first, gotta clean up my mess" Alex picks up the various books and papers and puts them back in their box, picks the box up and heading out of the library and returning a few minutes later, minus one box.

"My highly prized things are in here" Alex said opening the chest revealing many small things old relics charms, tiny bottles with glass stoppers, reliquaries , old yellowing pieces of paper, ancient coins, old yellowing black and white photographs and more.

"What the . . . where did you get these things?" Hellboy asked pointing to a small vile of pinkish silver liquid.

"That is saliva from a Mantichora, my great great grandfather was a very famous explorer" Alex said

"Your great great grandfather his name was Arthur Hopkins wasn't it?" Abe asks swimming up to the glass of his tank.

"Yes, why?" Alex answered a puzzled look on her face.

"Go to the third book shelf to the left of the fireplace third shelf from the top and five books over, I believe" Abe said watching her pull a leather bound book off the shelf "Open it"

"'A Theory of Magical Cures and Charms' 'By Arthur S. Hopkins' " Alex read "Cool"

"Father read that book a lot, first book he'd pull to do research." Hellboy said

"Never thought I would see that book in the hands of the author's great great granddaughter" Abe said stunned

"Or his travel chest, passed down to the eldest child of each generation, never knew he had a book though" Alex said

"What's this" Raven asked pointing to a small vile of reddish brown powder

"That's dried blood" Lily said looking up at her father

"Blood from a Basilisk" he said quietly a stunned look on his face "These, these are very rare" he said pointing to five small jars.

"Those are my favorites, there is an ounce in each jar. The hide, liver, blood, heart, and horn of the

Viper Dragon" Alex said picking up the jar with the horn in it and beaming.

"I believe he states in the book how he got many of the things in that chest" Abe said

"Neat!" Raven cried picking up a small leather pouch.

"Raven, what have we told you?" Liz said sternly.

"Look with my eyes never my hands" Raven said her tail drooping as she set the pouch down

"I saw this before." Eleanor said pointing a shaking finger at a piece of Obsidian rock "In a dream I had I was hiding behind a big pillar of it, that was last night I forgot to put my necklace on" Eleanor said quietly "But after I put it on I went back to sleep and I didn't have any bad dreams"

"You have bad dreams too, huh?" Alex said "I had bad dreams too when I was five, still have them sometimes, they freak me out a lot too."

"What do you dream about?" Eleanor asked

"It's silly really but, in my dreams I always saw a little girl and she's lost in the dark and, this always scares me, a clown jumps out with that awful painted face and that red nose, and the little girl is just terrified, that little girl was me"


	5. Dreams Can't Hurt You, Can They?

Chapter 5

Dreams Can't Hurt You.

Can They?

_Mama! Daddy! Where are you! _

_Eleanor cried in fright as she walked about a dark corridor_

_Lily! Is that you?_

_Eleanor asked in panic at a sound_

_A-Alex? Raven? STOP IT!_

_Eleanor screams running down the corridor_

_Baby what's wrong? _

_A familiar voice asks softly Eleanor stops and turns_

_Mama, is that you?_

_Eleanor asks_

_Of course it is pumpkin, come here baby_

_the voice answers Eleanor starts towards the voice_

_It's alright baby, we're here now_

_another familiar but deeper voice says_

_Daddy?_

_Eleanor says hopefully_

_We're here baby bird come here sweet heart_

_Eleanor runs to them but stops half way_

_What's wrong baby bird?_

_the voice asks_

_No . . ._

_Eleanor says shaking her head and slowly stepping back_

_You're not my mama and daddy!_

_Of course we are _

_the voice starts_

_Daddy doesn't call me baby bird and mama never calls me pumpkin . . . ever!_

_Eleanor shouts and runs in the other direction_

_Eleanor come stay with us, we love you little one_

_they call after her _

_Eleanor runs and never notices the hall melting into the dead forest she was in until a branch swipes across her face and she slows, something sharp striking her face then her back_

"ELEANOR!" someone cried shaking her roughly

"NO-" Eleanor cried struggling to free herself.

"Nell, baby it's alright! It's ok baby it's just a dream" Liz says her voice shaky

"Owwie! Mama it hurts!" Eleanor wailed as Liz tried to stroke her cheek

"Come here let's have look baby girl" Hellboy said switching the bed side lamp on.

Liz couldn't help but utter a cry at what she saw, three scratches each an inch and a half long on Eleanor's left cheek

"Oh my God Red, her face!"

"She's got'em on her back too. Ripped right through the damn shirt. What the hell made these!" Hellboy said picking her up "Come on Nell let's get you to Kate, she'll clean you up and have a look at those scratches"

"Owwie!" Eleanor whimpered as Kate dabbed a bit of ointment onto a scratch with a cotton swab

"Sorry sweety" Kate said

"Red, I'm going to go check on Lily and Raven, stay here with Nell" Liz said going out the door and down the hall towards Raven's room, a door opens ahead of her.

"Liz?" a voice whispers

"Who's there?" Liz whispers back

"It's me, Alex, come here" she says ducking back into her room Liz following after her "They just came in by themselves and crawled into my bed just wanted to let you know where they are"

"Thank you Alex" Liz whispered.


	6. Along For The Ride

Chapter 6

Along For The Ride

The next couple of nights weren't much better, Eleanor refused to sleep by herself. Alex offered to let Eleanor sleep in her room with her, Liz gratefully accepted the offer, but Eleanor was still frightened.

"Would you feel better if you went to sleep in a different room?" Liz asked picking Eleanor up, Eleanor nods her head "How about we bring some blankets out and make a bed on the couch in the library by uncle Blue's tank that sound good?" Eleanor nods her head again.

In a few short hours Eleanor was asleep, Abe kept tabs on her sleep patterns as Alex leafed through an old leather bound book "Mom used this on Jean when she had nightmares it's called dream reader, it's where a dream is taken from the dreamer and given to the other person, worked pretty good" Alex said turning back to the book.

' _The world is cruel and wicked, they will never accept you child, but down here you are no different from the rest of us' _

_a voice said_

'_People in the bureau aren't afraid of me, they're my friends'_

_Eleanor said_

'_Those humans you call friends, and those half breeds you call family, they are nothing, compared to you child, so pure so innocent, I have something just for you'_

_the voice says dangling a shard of black volcanic glass on a silver loop strung on a black ribbon_

'_I saw that stuff in this big wood chest, it has all kinds of stuff in it like dragon blood and stuff from monsters and a little brown leather bag with these pretty crystals in it, and this big old book with a leather cover but she doesn't allow us to touch it'_

_Eleanor said_

'_This girl, what is her name?'_

_The voice asked_

'_Her names Alex'_

_Eleanor said_

'_Alex what?'_

_The voice asked_

'_Alex Hopkins, she's real nice'_

_Eleanor said happily_

'_Hopkins...'_

_The voice hissed_

'_Do you know why she won't let you touch that book?'_

_The voice continued_

'_No'_

_Eleanor whispered as the dream faded_

"Morning sleepy head" Liz said as Eleanor sat up "We have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Eleanor asked

"How would you like to go on a mission with your daddy?" Liz asked picking her up

"Lily and Raven too?" Eleanor asked puzzled

"No. Raven and Lily are going to stay here. It's just going to be you and your daddy" Liz said

"Really? No fooling?" Eleanor cried happily her eyes sparkling with excitement

"No fooling, now hurry and get dressed" Liz said putting her down and watching as she ran from the room in her stocking feet, nearly tripping Hellboy as he entered the room

"Whoa! Don't run in the halls Nell!" he called after her "Looks like Nell is excited, you sure you want to do this Sparky? I mean, Africa is pretty far away and she's never been away from the Bureau before and for three weeks she's gonna miss you Raven Lily everyone" Hellboy said looking at her

"No I'm not sure, but maybe getting out of the Bureau for a little bit will help, she's not the same little girl she was before those dreams started, she's been distant from everyone, and you know she hates being by herself. We'll miss both of you but this will be good for both of you she'll be with her daddy, and you'll be able to watch her pretty eyes light up when she see's the outside world for the first time" Liz said resting her head on his chest.

"Come here baby girl" Hellboy said lifting the little girl up and sitting back down in his seat on the jet and setting her in his lap "Uncle Blue thought you might like this so I brought it with" Hellboy said pulling a book out of his bag and opening it showing a picture of a lion. "These animals live in Africa" Hellboy said as Eleanor snuggled up to him. They sat looking at the book of animals for nearly forty five minutes before Eleanor dropped off into her first dreamless sleep in nearly a month, her tiny form nestled safely in Hellboy's arms, only to wake up a few hours later curled up in her seat, her father's coat wrapped around her, Hellboy sat next to her loading the Samaritan with its usual fist sized ammo, Eleanor knew whenever that gun was out it meant only one thing, monsters.

"What kind of monster is it?" Eleanor asked yawning

"A Nundu" Hellboy said looking down at the small face peeping out of his huge coat

"What's a Nundu?" Eleanor asked

"A Nundu looks like a giant leopard, it's been killing a lot of people in Africa, moves really fast so it might take a while to find it" Hellboy said as John came in with a tray

"Here's lunch, PB and J for Nell, no crust" John chuckled at Eleanor's hesitant expression "And Chili for dad" Eleanor wrinkled her tiny button nose in dislike

"Want some?" Hellboy asked

"Yucky" Eleanor said shaking her head and taking a bite from her sandwich, Eleanor finished her sandwich and fell back to sleep, only to be woken up an hour later by the jet touching down on the runway.


	7. Questions

**Sorry it's taken so long for this one things have gone to hell in a hampster ball around here the last few weeks with the packing and the hauling and the FROYLAYMEN- sorry- hate it when that happens ok here we go i do not own Hellboy or anything from his world i only own Lily Raven Eleanor Kate Resse and Alex Hopkins thank you now on with the madness ! (sorry it's short)**

Chapter 7

Questions

"pretty" Eleanor said as she looked out of one of the jet's windows.

"Come on Nell time to go" Hellboy said walking to the cargo hold Eleanor following.

"What are the boxes for?" Eleanor asked

"That's how we're going to the village" Hellboy said

"In boxes? You're putting me in a box?" Eleanor cried a hurt look on her face

"It's alright Nell, this is just how we have to travel in public, I'm sorry baby" Hellboy said gruffly kneeling down and hugging the little girl.

Thud!

"Owwieeee! That hurt!" Eleanor's muffled wail was heard from the small wooden crate which was quickly opened Hellboy scooping the crying child up and quickly calming her then set her in Myers' arms and strode over to the agent who dropped the crate and picked him up by the front of his shirt and glared at him.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Hellboy growled

" I-I-I had n-no idea she was in that crate, I-I thought that crate had supplies I'm sorry" the agent stammered in fear at the large red giant

"Daddy he said sorry" Eleanor's tiny voice said from behind him, Hellboy quickly set the terrified agent back on the ground

"I'm sorry agent Benson, I lost my head, I know you wouldn't mean to hurt her" Hellboy said in shame.

The evening was going pretty well as Hellboy got the low down on "fur face" as he called the Nundu.

"Daddy, why do you call me your lucky baby?" Eleanor asked looking up at him from where she was curled up in his lap.

"Well before you were born, we didn't know you were in your mama's belly, you were so quiet and still. Right after Raven came out everyone in the room thought your mama was done, then Kate went to clean up your mama she was still pushing, then you started to come out, you slipped out into Kate's hands, she called for a blanket and she said you were having trouble breathing, your mama looked up and asked where you were, when I told her what was wrong she started crying, then we heard you cry for the first time your mama had a great big smile on her face, tears were running down her cheeks"

"Why was mama still crying" Eleanor asked a puzzled look on her face

"She was happy that you were ok, but she was still really worried about you, she got up in the middle of the night and sat with you and your sisters and that's where I found her right next to the incubator they put you in because you were so little, we started talking about how happy we were that we had you three that's how we thought of your sisters names, then I said we had to think of a special name for you, because you were lucky number three, you were our lucky baby, lucky we didn't lose you and lucky we had you." Hellboy said oblivious to the dozen or so agents that were around him, and not caring if they heard him.

"Why does everyone get scared when I get sick but they don't get as scared if Lily or Raven get sick" Eleanor asked.

"Well you got sick a lot when you were little, and when you were about two years old you got pneumonia and it weakened your immune system, that's what help's you get better when you're sick, if you ever got sick again it'd be harder for you to get better and it could get even worse and we might lose you, so we make sure that you get better as soon as you can" Hellboy said looking at the tiny little girl in his lap.


	8. Surprise

**Sorry It's taken so long yes I know it's short but humor the dragon K?**

Chapter 8

Surprise

As the sun dropped lower in the sky on their thirteenth day in Africa, Eleanor's eyelids dropped lower over her copper eyes.

"Looks like someone's tired" John said with a slight grin as Eleanor gave a big yawn.

"Come on baby let's get you ready for bed" Hellboy said picking her up and bringing her into a hut.

"Come here baby girl" Hellboy said standing Eleanor up "Arms up"

Eleanor lifts her arms and Hellboy lifts her shirt off with his left hand then pulls her PJ shirt on over her head gently with his right.

"Thanks daddy, wish uncle blue was here, he's reading a book about Britain" Eleanor said climbing into her cot.

"Really, you like it?" Hellboy asked tucking her in.

"Uhuh, he's reading about a king. Huh? Bunny, Bunny? There he is!" Eleanor said scrambling out from under the blankets and grabbing a blue stuffed bunny then crawling back under the blankets.

"You gonna be ok tonight Nell?" Hellboy asked

"Uhuh." Eleanor said rolling over onto her belly "Night daddy, love you"

"Love you too, night Nell" Hellboy whispered kissing Eleanor on the head and gently patting her back then getting up to leave.

"Wait!" Eleanor cried sitting up.

"What! Nell, what's wrong?" Hellboy asked looking at the little girl crawling out of bed and under his bed. "Nell what . . ."

"Found it!" Eleanor cried crawling back out a black case in her hands and scrambling back onto her own bed and opening the black case; Hellboy's laptop.

"Nell, what are you doing?" Hellboy asks sitting on the bed watching as Eleanore turned the laptop on "Where did you learn to turn my laptop on anyways?"

"Uncle Clay, he's got one just like yours" Eleanor said as she opened the calender "It's almost Christmas!"

"That's right! Today's December first. Only 24 more days." Hellboy said

"Are we gonna get to go home in time for Christmas?" Eleanor asked

"I don't know baby, it might be a while before we can go home." Hellboy said looking at his little angel.

"Do you miss mama when you're gone?" Eleanor asked looking up at her father.

"Yes I do miss your mama lots, and I miss you Raven and Lily lots too" Hellboy answered as John came in.

"Nell, you got a call" John said holding a cell phone out for her to take.

"Really? Who?" Eleanor asked taking the cell "Hello?"

Hey Kid-o

"Alex!" Eleanor cried happily

Your mama sent a surprise for you, right outside, go take a look

Eleanor rushed out of the hut and looked around

"Where?" Eleanor asked puzzled

Take three steps forward

Eleanor stepped forward three steps and stopped.


	9. Like Grandfather Like Grandaughter

Chapter 9

Like Grandfather Like Granddaughter

"ALEX!" Eleanor squealed all but dropping the cell phone and running into her arms "What are you doing here?"

"Your mama thought it would be a good idea to send me with the extra supplies to make sure they got here safe and to keep you company when your daddy and the other agents are busy" Alex said

"It's good to see you Alex" Hellboy said "Must have been a Hell of a flight, you look dead tired. When did they get you up?"

"Oh uh about 5:30 or so this morning, haven't slept since" Alex said yawning

"Why don't you go get some sleep, I can use the ground, you take my cot" Hellboy said

"Nah, I got my own bed right here, collapsible cot spiffy little gizmo." Alex said patting a long narrow bag.

It was almost 7:30 by the time Alex woke up. Looking around she sees Eleanor curled up on Hellboy's chest and laughs softly and takes a camera from her bag and snaps a picture the camera whirs and the polaroid is ejected Alex puts the photo in her bag and gets up, thankfully she was so tired when she got everything set up she fell asleep without even changing out of her jeans and t/shirt she puts her clogs on picks up the chest and her back pack and goes out. Agent Benson greats her and ushers her over to where a fire is burning.

"Hi, I'm Agent Jason Benson, and you must be Alex." Agent Benson says extending his hand to her.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you Agent Benson." Alex says shaking his hand.

"Call me Jason most of the agents do" He says watching Alex open the chest and take a laptop out of her back pack and start it up "So, why did you really come here, I know you didn't just come here for Eleanor?"

"I'm here to watch over Eleanor, I worry about her, I don't know why really but I just feel like I need to be able to see her, hear her I need to know she's alright, it just feels like I was meant to be with her, meant to guide her, I've been around kids my entire life, but never once in all those times did I feel a bond between them with me then I met Eleanor and I felt a great need saw in those eyes that I was meant to be with her." Alex said looking at the flames in the fire pit "I guess I was also meant to be like my great great grandfather Arthur Hopkins. I love exploring I love adventure"

"Morning" Eleanor yawned coming out of the hut in blue shorts and a white tank top with a cartoon frog on it and plopping down next to Alex "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a list of all the things in this chest" Alex said smiling at Eleanor.

"Can I help?" Eleanor asked

"Sure. Can you give me an item when I need one?" Alex asks

"Mama says we can't touch old arfacts" Eleanor said in disappointment

"That's 'artifacts' Nell" Hellboy said picking the little girl up and kissing her brow extracting a giggle from the little girl.

"Morning daddy" Eleanor giggled as Hellboy sat down and set her in his lap.

"But since it's ok with Alex and if you promise to be very careful, you can help" Hellboy said

"I promise I'll be careful" Eleanor said as Alex put the chest in front of her. "Which one do you want first?"

"Why don't you pick one" Alex said shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

"This one!" Eleanor said as she carefully picked a small crystal bottle up.

"Alright, let's see here" Alex said taking the bottle from Eleanor and eyeing it carefully "Phoenix tears."

For the next half hour Alex took inventory of her chest and Eleanor asked questions.

"What's this for?" Eleanor asked picking up a Roman coin.

"That is a Roman Nero coin, Nero was an emperor said to have been a bit eccentric" Alex said with a lop sided smile.


	10. When You Can't Go Home Home Comes To You

Chapter 10

When you can't go home home comes to you

"Mama, when are daddy and Nell coming home?" Raven asked looking up at her mother.

"I don't know sweety, it might be a while" Liz said tucking Raven in as she looked at Raven's sad face.

"I want daddy to be home now" Raven whimpered tears welling up in her golden yellow eyes.

"I want daddy home now too!" Lily wailed from where she stood in the doorway tears rolling down her cheeks

"Come here Lily, it's gonna be ok" Liz said letting Lily run into her arms. "Come here Raven"

Raven scooted over to make room for Liz to sit.

"Liz, Manning wants all able bodied agents to gear up we're going to Africa, they need back up to help hunt this thing down, and Manning wants you to go" Clay said sticking his head into the room.

"No! No! No!" Raven wailed as Lily began crying even harder "Mama can't go!"

"Mama, don't go! Please don't leave too mama!" Lily cried into Liz's lap.

"Clay I can't" Liz said "I can't leave Lily and Raven."

"You don't have to, I got the ok from Manning, they're going too, so get ready, we leave in an hour" Clay said

"Oh I put your Christmas presents for Red and the girls in the cargo area already."

"Thanks Clay" Liz said as Clay left "Hear that looks like we get to have Christmas with daddy and Nell After all!"

"Uncle John?" Eleanor whispered "Uncle John?"

John didn't wake, so Eleanor did what she generally did to make someone wake up. Ever so carefully Eleanor pulled the blanket away from John's foot and gingerly poked the middle of his foot, when he still didn't wake up she gave his foot a quick jab.

"Wha-!" John sputtered jolting awake "Nell?"

"Sshhh!" Eleanor whispered "You promised you'd help me with my presents for daddy and Alex. Remember?"

"I remember Nell" John said getting up.

"There!" Eleanor said as the last ribbon was in its place "Can you keep them uncle John I don't want daddy or Alex peeking"

"Sure, I know just the place to hide them" John said as Hellboy came up behind Eleanor and scooped her up into hug

"Morning daddy!" Eleanor giggled putting a tiny kiss on her large father's chin.

"Morning little frog" Hellboy answered kissing her back before giving her a playful toss in the air and catching her again and being rewarded by the sounds of Eleanor's squeals of delight.

"Hey Red we got more agents on their way here they should be here in an hour or two" John said coming back out of his hut.

"Nah. I think you're off by an hour our two, they're here." Hellboy said as Eleanor wiggled out of his arms and onto his shoulders

"Neat!" Eleanor cried as the plane touched down on a stretch of bare land, before she toppled over into her fathers arms.

"Careful Nell" Hellboy said setting her down as he watched the agents get off the plane.

"DADDY!" Lily cried running down the loading ramp.

"DADDY!" Raven shouted running down the ramp in hot pursuit of Lily and nearly toppling over doing so.

"MAMA!" Eleanor screamed running to the slender dark haired woman that was her mother. "Mama! I missed you so much, guess what, I got to see a real tree frog!"

"Really? I bet that was really neat." Liz said picking the little girl up and walking towards the camp, Hellboy meeting her half way with Lily and Raven in his arms.

"I have all my best girls with me" Hellboy said putting Lily and Raven down as Liz set Eleanor down.

"We missed you Nelly!" Raven said hugging Eleanor

Make the dragon happy toss a t/bone steakinto the den (A-1 sauce optional but highly recomended!)


	11. Little Jungle of Hijinx

**Hey every one I'm BACK!!**

**voices look up in horror**

**lil voice 1- SHIT!! The boss's back quick look like you've been working! **

**all pick up random papers and shuffle them about like they're reading them**

**What did you guys do!?**

**Lil voice 1-6 - NOTHING!**

**Yeah right! You all look as guilty as sin **

**lil voice 3- no really we've just been reading through your stories and proof reading them just like you asked**

**Right! I don't recall having written something for PLAYBOY and if I did I think I'd remember pulls a copy of playboy out from behind an open note book **

**lil voice 3 - well . . . . what do you know gives a nervous chuckle how did that get there!? **

* * *

Chapter 11

Little Jungle of Hi-jinx

* * *

WHUMP!

"OOF!" Hellboy grunted as he was jolted awake by a sudden weight landing on his back.

"Morning daddy!" Raven cried.

"Hey baby bird..." Hellboy started to say when he felt a tug on his tail, and looked into the face of his eldest daughter, by a minute, Lily and looked across the hut and spoted Liz asleep on Alex's cot Eleanor curled up next to her, then spotted Alex and laughed silently. Alex was sleeping in a camping chair, her limbs at odd angles. As Alex shifted around, Hellboy couldn't help but laugh as the chair tipped over.

"Ow! . . . Anyone get the numbers of that happy hour that just hit me?" Alex groaned rubbing her eyes groggily and groping around for her watch 4:42 in the morning "Excuse me while I step outside to scream obscenities for being up this early in the morning" she muttered falling back into her pillow.

"Morning Alex" Lily whispered hugging the much older girl.

"Morning squirt." Alex replied ruffling the child's messy onyx locks.

* * *

The morning went on without problems, until Eleanor wandered off that is.

"Alex, is Nell with you?" Liz asked concern in her voice.

"You mean she's not with you!?" Alex asked panicking.

"Mama! Alex! " Eleanor cried running out from the large fern-like leaves of a large plant to her mother.

"Eleanor Brutonholm where were you!" Liz scolded.

"I know I was bad mama! But look what I found!" Eleanor said quickly pulling a very large black claw from her canvas pack.

Alex's eyes went wide, "Wait right here," Alex said, then went back to the hut and came back out with her pack and several things from the wooden chest, including the leather bound book and an empty jar, both of which she put into the pack, "Nell, I need you to take me to where you found this."

* * *

YES, IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING, BUT THIS STORY IS STILL ALIVE, IT'S JUST BEEN, KINDA, COMATOSE.

REVIEW!!


End file.
